The present invention relates to a distribution system for a multiple of Wide Area Networks, and more particularly to a central Modular Residential Multi-Media Distribution System which provides a central link between a Plurality of Wide Area Networks and a plurality of devices within a home/office environment.
Currently a multiple of communication, data, and entertainment services are delivered to a customer via separate interface links. For example, a cable company provides a Wide Area Network (WAN) and each customer receives a hardware device such as a set top box so that the customer's television can receive content from the WAN. Similarly, other interface link hardware such as wireless receivers (i.e., satellite), cable modems, Digital Subscriber Lines (DSL) modem, or analog modems are distributed by each independent service provider. Using the supplied communication link, each customer can thereby access the content supplied through that service provider's WAN.
Disadvantageously, each customer must obtain a separate interface link and be physically wired to access each service providers' content. In many instances, independent wiring such as telephone copper wire, co-axial cable, antenna connection, or the like must be installed in the home office environment for each service provider. Moreover, such wiring may be quite extensive should a customer desire that a multiple of interface links be provided for a multiple of communication devices. This is time consuming, expensive, and commonly requires extensive upgrading for each new or different service.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide flexible access to a multiple of WANs. It is further desirable to provide security features to this access.